


Green Eyes

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester does his homework, Dean Winchester is smart too, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Sequel to 'What's in a Name?'
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Chloe Sullivan





	Green Eyes

It had been easy to figure out her identity. Dean knew people and more than that, Dean knew what cars people liked. He’d guessed that the red Yaris in the Hoedown Motel’s parking lot belonged to the pretty blonde at the front desk who was clearly not an actual employee, and he’d been right on both accounts.

Not that he was surprised.

Sitting behind his brother’s laptop, he found himself staring at pictures of her from various sites he’d pulled up once he’d found her true identity in the DMV’s database.

Chloe Sullivan. Age 20. College student at Metropolis University in Kansas. Major in journalism. Expertise in things of weird from some God-forsaken town called Smallville, where apparently she’d worked as the editor of the high school newspaper, The Torch. She’d also been the prom queen of her graduating class, which struck him as odd.

Not too many beauty queens doubled as hunters at night. Everything he found about her made her seem contradictory in nature.

Despite his brother’s smirking and eye rolling, Dean had found himself reading every article online she’d written that he could find. And now as he sat staring at her pictures, he found that he was fascinated and had the burning desire to see her again. There was something in her green eyes—a fire he had not seen in a long time—apparent even in her photos that he was drawn to and could not use words to explain.

Pushing himself away from the table, Dean stood and headed out of the room without a word to his brother, heading for the motel lobby.

Today wasn’t his lucky day, though. He noticed right away that her car was gone from the lot and when he reached the office, the lady behind the desk—a bored twenty-something with no personality, she informed him the girl on the shift before her had just quit.

Dean was disappointed, but not surprised.

Heading back toward the room, he couldn’t help but smirk. “Sammy, pack your bags,” he said cheerfully as he began gathering his own stuff.

“Where are we going?” Sam asked, startled.

His grin widened and he turned to look at his brother. “Metropolis.”

“Uh, okay. Why? Is there a case?”

“No,” Dean responded. “There’s a girl.” He ignored Sam’s loud groan.

“Are you kidding me?”

“Do I joke about pretty girls?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. All the time,” Sam said wryly.

“Well, I’m not joking about this one.”

“You found out who she is,” he said, leaning forward with sudden interest.

“You doubted I would?”

Sam rolled his eyes.

“Hey, she saved our asses and we didn’t exactly thank her. That was rude.”

“So this girl…is in Metropolis?”

“Yep.”

“What’s her story?” he asked curiously as he rose to his feet and started packing his things.

Dean smirked. “When we see her again, you can ask her.” He felt a tingle of anticipation. He couldn’t wait to get to Metropolis.

He couldn’t wait to see the look on her face.


End file.
